filmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Steven Spielberg
Steven Spielberg (ur. 18 grudnia 1946) – amerykański reżyser, scenarzysta i producent filmowy. Zdobywca 3 Oscarów. Biografia Steven Spielberg urodził się w rodzinie żydowskiej 18 grudnia 1946 w Cincinnati. Jego rodzice się rozwiedli i młody Steven przeprowadził się z ojcem do Saratogi. Swój pierwszy film pełnometrażowy nakręcił w 1964 roku. Początkowo kręcił filmy telewizyjne i seriale. Popularność przyniósł mu film Szczęki. Jest żonaty z aktorką Kate Capshaw. Filmografia Reżyser * 1959: Ostatnia broń * 1961: Fighter Squad * 1961: Escape to Nowhere * 1964: Firelight * 1967: Slipstream * 1968: Amblin * 1969: Night Gallery * 1970: Marcus Welby, lekarz medycyny * 1971: The Name of the Game * 1971: The Psychiatrist * 1971: Columbo * 1971: Owen Marshall: Counselor at Law * 1971: Pojedynek na szosie * 1972: Something Evil * 1973: Savage * 1974: Sugarland Express * 1975: Szczęki * 1977: Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia * 1979: 1941 * 1981: Poszukiwacze zaginionej Arki * 1982: E.T. * 1983: Strefa mroku * 1984: Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady * 1985: Kolor purpury * 1985: Niesamowite historie * 1987: Imperium Słońca * 1989: Indiana Jones i ostatnia krucjata * 1989: Na zawsze * 1990: The Visionary * 1991: Hook * 1993: Park Jurajski * 1993: Lista Schindlera * 1997: Zaginiony świat: Jurassic Park * 1997: Amistad * 1998: Szeregowiec Ryan * 1999: Nieukończona podróż * 2001: A.I. Sztuczna inteligencja * 2002: Raport mniejszości * 2002: Złap mnie, jeśli potrafisz * 2004: Terminal * 2005: Wojna światów * 2005: Monachium * 2008: Indiana Jones i Królestwo Kryształowej Czaszki * 2011: Przygody Tintina * 2011: Czas wojny * 2012: Lincoln * 2015: Most szpiegów * 2016: BFG: Bardzo Fajny Gigant * 2018: Ready Player One Scenarzysta * 1961: Escape to Nowhere * 1961: Fighter Squad * 1964: Firelight * 1967: Slipstream * 1968: Amblin * 1973: Ace Eli and Rodger of the Skies * 1974: Sugarland Express * 1977: Bliskie spotkania trzeciego stopnia * 1982: Duch * 1985: Niesamowite historie * 1985: Goonies * 2001: A.I. Sztuczna inteligencja Producent * 1982: Duch * 1991: Amerykańska opowieść. Fievel jedzie na Zachód * 2005: Wyznania gejszy * 2006: Sztandar chwały * 2006: Listy z Iwo Jimy * 2011: Super 8 * 2014: ''Podróż na sto stóp Producent wykonawczy * 1984: Gremliny rozrabiają * 1985: Powrót do przyszłości * 1989: Kto wrobił królika Rogera? * 1989: Powrót do przyszłości II * 1990: Sny * 1990: Powrót do przyszłości III * 1990: Gremliny 2 * 1990: Przygody Animków * 1991: Przylądek strachu * 1993: Animaniacy * 1994: Flintstonowie * 1995: Freakazoid! * 1995: Pinky i Mózg * 1997: Faceci w czerni * 1998: Dzień zagłady * 1998: Maska Zorro * 2001: Park Jurajski III * 2001: Kompania braci * 2002: Faceci w czerni II * 2005: Legenda Zorro * 2007: Transformers * 2009: Transformers: Zemsta upadłych * 2009: Nostalgia anioła * 2010: Pacyfik * 2010: Medium * 2010: Prawdziwe męstwo * 2011: Transformers: Dark of the Moon * 2012: Faceci w czerni III * 2014: Transformers: Wiek zagłady * 2015: Jurassic World Kategoria:Amerykańscy reżyserzy Kategoria:Amerykańscy scenarzyści Kategoria:Amerykańscy producenci